


I Always Hear You

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t love in the multitude of hotel rooms and days leading up to the present until it was, the realization blindsiding Nicky one day at practice after they’d finished stretching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Hear You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/gifts).



It certainly wasn’t love when Nicky accepted the jersey from Alex so long ago.

It wasn’t love the first time they celebrated a goal together or the many that followed.

Nicky might have been a little bit in love when he finally gave into Alex’s badgering for him to go to play in Russia with him during the lockout even if he didn’t realize it at the time.

Nicky wasn’t thinking about love the first time he pressed Alex up against the door to his hotel room, mouth slanting over Alex’s laughing mouth, the sound turning into a moan when Nicky shoved his thigh between Alex’s. 

It wasn’t love in the multitude of hotel rooms and days leading up to the present until it was, the realization blindsiding Nicky one day at practice after they’d finished stretching, causing him to stop in his tracks on his way to the bench and for Chimmer to collide with him, sending them both sprawling inelegantly onto the ice. There would be bruises, but Nicky’s mind was otherwise unoccupied as he hurriedly exited the ice, ignoring Chimmer’s curses.

It was love when Nicky consoled a drunk Alex over his latest breakup, his chest aching as he knew that he could never be what Alex needed in the long term.

It was love when they celebrated a series win, bruised and winded, but hyped up on adrenaline and smiling wide as they shoved off their pants and jocks, rubbing off against each other desperately.

The first time Nicky said “I love you”, he didn’t mean too. They’d just been knocked out of the running for the Cup. Again. He hadn’t meant to show up at Alex’s place in the middle of the night, hadn’t meant to crawl into Alex’s bed. Alex had welcomed him as he always did, needing the comfort as much as him. As Nicky had curled over Alex, sliding inside of him, wanting to be closer than skin on skin, he didn’t even realize he’d said it aloud until he caught Alex’s wide eyes, felt Alex clench and flex around him, coming untouched for the first time. 

They didn’t talk about it after and nothing changed on the outside. There were games to be played and a Cup to chase. 

He didn’t say it when Alex hovered after Nicky’s hip surgery, but it was on the tip of his tongue when he apologized for snapping at Alex for coming up with increasing ludicrous ways to keep him distracted. Alex’s wounded puppy dog eyes might have been mirrored by the very real puppy that Alex had presented Nicky with, but when was he supposed to find the time to take care of a puppy? Alex at least had a never ending stream of Russians and his own parents to watch after his own pack. 

Despite his protests, Alex had a solution for each one, until finally Nicky had given in, hands extended towards the puppy that was more floof than dog. “Sasha,” Nicky christened her, grinning at Alex’s indignant squawk. 

Nicky said it with his kisses, with every touch, “I love you,” “You’ve become my world,” thoughts that made him snort at his cheesiness and shake his head at Alex’s inquiries. 

Sometimes Nicky wondered if there was something wrong with his head, if he should be sad, instead of content with the state of his life. Nicky had a lot of dreams, a Cup being first and foremost in them these days as both he and Alex grew older. 

Nicky never dreamed of more than what he had now with Alex, never dreamed of the day they could walk down the sidewalk hand in hand, could move in together and have the white picket fence and 2.5 kids, could lift the Cup together and share a kiss (well maybe that one). They didn’t live in a romance novel and despite programs like You Can Play, Nicky wasn’t interested in rocking the boat and being known more for his sexuality than his hockey. And most of all he would never risk Alex’s welfare given the turbulent political atmosphere in Russia. 

This was his life and Nicky would make the most of it. 

Nicky couldn’t say for certain when the nights he spent at Alex’s went from being an occasional thing, to a more often than not thing, to the point that they’d carpool in together so often that the other guys were chirping them for it, calling them married. 

If only they knew. 

It was only when Nicky realized that he couldn’t remember the last time either of them had picked up that he became conscious of the fact things really had changed between them. And Nicky had the rep for being the smart one. 

It was a sticky summer night after months spent apart, and Alex was pressed up against Nicky's back, making him far too hot. 

“I love you,” Alex murmured into his ear. 

Half asleep, Nicky didn’t process the words, and tried to roll away from him, hoping to find a cool spot on the sheets far away from the furnace that was Alex.

It was only when Alex’s arms tightened on him, instead of releasing him as Nicky squirmed in displeasure that Alex’s words hit him, and he froze. The seconds ticked by, and Nicky’s heart raced. The appropriate response was to say it back, but after keeping quiet for so long, the words felt heavy on his tongue, not forbidden, but not his to say.

“I hear you,” Alex said. “I always hear you.” 

It was stupid the way Nicky’s chest clenched at the words, stupid the way his breath caught, stupid how hot and sticky he was, but twisted in the now loose band of Alex’s arms, kissing him until they were both breathless and aroused.

People often underestimated Alex. Oh, never his ability to be a goal scorer, but pretty much in everything else. Nicky had always prided himself in not being one of those people, but here he was, finding that he’d done just that.

“I love you,” Nicky said against Alex’s lips. Feeling his smile more than seeing it, Nicky said it again, and would continue saying it.


End file.
